Harry Potter Takes on the World
by Madhatter1981
Summary: My version of Rorschach Blot's "Make a Wish" done with permission of the author. Will be multi paring down the line.


**Harry Potter Takes on the World**

 **A/N** **:** Somewhat based on 'Make a Wish' by Rorschach Blot, done with permission.

"Boy, get your worthless, lazy arse down here _right now!_ " Upon hearing the dulcet tones of his uncle's voice Harry gave a laborious sigh, got up off his bed, rubbing his scar which had started to bother him, and walk towards the stairs. This was something he had been expecting since the Order met with his relative at King's Cross station.

Harry, if he were honest, did appreciate that fact that the Order seemed to care enough about him to threaten his relatives in an effort to get them to treat him better. However, the problem was that they didn't stay long enough to see the results of their action. As he gazed upon his uncle Harry was vaguely impressed with how the Order managed to cause the man to turn a darker shade of puce than even he, when he was first showing signs of being magical, had.

Vernon Dursey couldn't believe the nerve of the freak, this was the way he treated them after all they did, without asking for any repayment, for putting a roof over his head and clothing his worthless freakish hide. Vernon had wonder what kinds of lies the freak had been telling the other freaks at the school he went to, guess he found out. To think that the freaks would wait to waylay good, honest, hardworking folks like his family when they drove all the way from Surrey to London to pick up the worthless, thankless freak was the last stray.

Seeing his good-for-nothing nephew lazily coming down the staircase was the last straw for Vernon.  
The nerve of the freak, just traipsing down the stairs there as if nothing were amiss, nothing had happened in the last couple of hours. The freak probably felt as if, with the other freaks talking to them the way that they did, he could do whatever he wanted and not suffer any repercussions. Well it was time to violently disabuse him of that notion.

Before Vernon Dursey had called his nephew down to 'talk' to him the man had gone into his study, there on the wall was the cricket bat that he used to win so many matches in his time at secondary school. Vernon's headmaster had gifted Vernon the bat when Vernon graduated Smeltings as a scholarship boy. Having been one of ten scholarship boy's entering Smeltings annually, Vernon had been the subject of numerous beatings before he hit puberty and put on one and a half stones of muscles along with growing seven inches. Vernon took great pleasure in making the boys that had terrorized him his first few years at Smeltings feel what Vernon had felt during his early time at school.

The rush that Vernon had gotten from beating up those boys was something that Vernon refused to lose. Straight out of Smeltings Vernon had gotten an internship at Grunnings working in the mail room, in the process of which he had become adept at steaming open letters he was to sort and re-sealing them after he read whatever was written there.

One of these letter that he had opened was an interoffice memo describing the latest upcoming fight night. Upon seeing his immediate superiors name on it Vernon went to confront the man. While Vernon's boss tried to bluff and threaten when bluffing didn't work Vernon got what he wanted out of the meeting, a position in the management in training program as well as a promise to be put into the next open management spot when it became available.

Vernon's manager did however manage to keep Vernon from gaining a spot in Grunnings underground fight club by virtue of explaining to the raining board that governed the underground event the nature of how Vernon managed to get promoted to the position that he currently was in. In some way the GUFC was used as an unofficial means of management training.

When it was explained to Vernon why he was being refused a position in the GUFC Vernon's face turned a mottled color. Yelling that the board would regret stonewalling him Vernon returned home. Upon seeing his nephew floating his son's blocks and his son watching with a look of avid interest on his face Vernon stormed over to his nephew and after grabbing the boy's arm almost hard enough to break literally threw the boy into the coat closet under the staircase.

Vernon just stood there, after tossing Harry around so easily, the rush of satisfaction and power flowing through him just then almost made up for being accosted by those freaks that the boy had apparently been lying to about his treatment at the Dursley's. Well, if the boy wanted treatment that would live up to his stories Vernon would be happy to oblige him. As Vernon walked away to get a drink of whiskey to fortify him before he returned to teach the freak what proper behavior toward his family that fed, clothed and made sure that he wasn't living homeless on the street there came a noise from the closet that he had deposited the freak in.

Ever since his possession by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries Harry had felt pressure inside him, as if he had a balloon that was being blown up inside of him. Currently it was to the point where if it was blown any more it would explode. While he was unaware of it this would have been a perfect time for Voldemort to attempt a possession that might actually take; Harry was at an all-time low what with his godfather dying before his eyes and him being somewhat responsible, Dumbledore dropping the prophesy on him later that night, followed up by The Order's idea of being helpful in getting his relatives to treat him better involved them bullying the man than leaving Harry to Vernon's tender mercies. Harry had to wonder if the person that thought up the 'Threaten the Dursleys at King Cross plan' was the same person who came up with the plan to have Arthur Weasley of all people try to protect the prophesy from Voldemort.

Vernon saw that the freak wasn't paying attention to him and decided to get the boy's attention. Reaching down and picking up his cricket bat that he had dropped when he had picked the freak up and threw him in the closet under the stairs, Vernon paused when he saw his nephew start to stand up. It wasn't the fact that the boy was standing up that caused Vernon to pause it was the fact that the freak was glowing and a breeze seemed to be blowing around him with no noticeable wind that caused Vernon to readdress what was happening. Harry, noticing what was going on around him gave a somewhat evil chuckle and spoke in a way that sent chills down the Dursley's spines.

"Dursley you stupid, pathetic fool; the reason that I'm forced to live here isn't for my protection it's for yours; you, Petunia and Dudley. The followers of the man that killed my mother and father are still out there and would do nearly anything to capture and torture the three of you, thinking that it would cause me to fall apart and be easy pickings for themselves or their lord." Seeing the scared, yet speculative expression on his uncle's face Harry continued. "I realize that you may think that you've found an ally in your hatred towards me but I feel the need to give you fair warning that if you actually manage to get in contact with a Death Eater they would most likely kill you for both being a muggle and for 'sheltering' me from their wrath for these many years. Now I'm going to leave and you're not going to do anything about it, otherwise I'll write a letter to the head of the magical terrorist group that killed mum and dad and have them come here and treat you like you deserve."

As he was speaking wind started to whoosh around Harry, making his hair and clothing move on its own, as his brilliant green eyes started to shine with a luminous glow. Vernon quickly backed up in fear from his formerly threatening position in front of his nephew, and from the smell in the air had apparently shat himself in the process. Realizing what had happened Harry allowed himself to smirk, before Vernon or Petunia could react to him Harry started speaking again.

"I will be leaving now, something that I'm sure you won't mind, given your treatment of me for the last fifteen years. I'll admit to not understanding how the so called protections are supposed to work but considering that I understand that they're more for your protection then mine I don't feel that bad if they fail." Harry said with a contemptuous look on his face.

Without taking his eyes off of his 'relatives' Harry waved his hand in what seemed to be a dismissive gesture, yet to the Dursley's surprise and slight horror Harry's freakish trunk and whatever he kept in there was floating towards the freak. After the trunk seemingly set itself down in front of Harry, the freak bent down and opened it up, apparently everything was to his satisfaction as he had a smile on his face as he closed the trunk and stood up.

"While I don't think you will listen I will warn you one last time." Recognizing the way his uncle swelled up with rage, Harry continued before the man could interrupt. "The man that killed my parents has come back to life and has at his command roughly thirty followers. While their main desire is to kill me they won't hesitate to kill anyone they see as my allies and given the fact that you and Petunia, willingly or not, have allowed me to live here, in their minds makes you my allies and they will kill you for it if they can find you. If you want to have any hope of survival go someplace remote, and don't tell anyone were you are going. If you do that you may have a chance of survival." Having said that, Harry grabbed his trunk, turned and walked out of Number 4 Privet Drive, for perhaps the last time.

 **A/N 2** **:** Please review, let me know what you think.


End file.
